The New Ghoul Changes Everything
by Utatheghoul
Summary: Ally or Arii moves to Japan and her life changes after discovering her family secrets. Uta helps along the way of becoming the most powerful ghoul. Or the ghoul queen? Also known as Lily Thorn by the CCG. This fan fiction is where the readers control the story.
1. Chapter 1

**OCs list**

 **Feesuhiri:**

Type: Ukaku.

Mask: Angel wings

History: Non

Facts: Is a one eye and has a kakuja form.

Notes: Non

 **Ariru:**

Type: Rinkuka

Mask:Unknown

History:Non

Facts: Is the only ghoul in family and is a one eye.

Notes:Must do test on

 **Arekusa:**

Type: Bikaku

Mask: Black and gold neko mask

History: Was captured and experimented on. Kagune exposed forever.

Notes: Find again if can

 **Haarri:**

Type: Bikaku

Mask: ¾ porcelain doll mask

History: Was kidnapped and starved to death.

Notes: Non

 **Melissa:**

Type: Rinkaku

Mask: ½ black raven

History: Gets eaten while protecting children from attacker.

Notes:Secretive

 **Randi:**

Type:Ukaku

Mask: Intricate fox

History: Kidnapped and tortured to death after giving youngest daughter mask for birthday.

Notes: Find daughter.

 **Sabii:**

Type: Koukaku

Mask: Non

History: Went insane and kills whole family.

Notes: Killed and didn't kill littlest sister.

 **Madison** :

Type: Human

Mask: Unknown

History: Friends with suspected ghouls.

Notes: Probably helps them

 **Arii:**

Type Chimera ( rinkaku & ukaku)

Mask: Three from family

History: Only survivor of family massacre

Note: Will ether join a gang or have a territory

 **Sukki:**

Type: Koukaku

Mask: Non

History: Was a experiment by the CCG.

Notes: Actually is a dog.

 **Ashiina:**

Type: Koukaku

Mask: Non

History: Was a experiment by the CCG

Notes: Actually is a dog


	2. Chapter 2

Fate Happens

 _Authors Note: Ally or Ari is a survivor of her family maccercar. She ran away to Japan. Ghouls in America are non-existent. When her sister came back from traveling the world her ghoul side was 'activated'. So traveling to Tokyo Arii will have her ghoul sde 'activated.' It will explain how and why. I do not own Tokyo Ghoul. I own some of the future ocs. If you want one here just ask, but have it in details of it. And the relation to the main character is needed. Rated T just in case._

"The plane is about to land. Please fasten your seat belts." I grabbed my suitcase and belt in. My suitcase had my whole closet in it so it was heavy. I can't believe I can move to Tokyo still. Well it did help that I got a billion from each of my parents. A thousand from my sister. And of course twenty-thousand from the wretch. With just the money from my sister and wretch I could by mansion and re-do it. Once we were told we could leave I was hold up by the cart lady. "Miss…" "Arii" "Miss Arii where are your parents?" "Dead" I said plainly."I'm sorry. I… here is a pamphlet of Tokyo. Where are you going? I can help." "I'm going to the hotel Conrad Tokyo." "Wow! That is an expensive hotel!" We walked into the airport and I went to the suitcase return. I looked towards her and saw her looking at me with pity. I don't need that. I was a little mad now. "Your name? Why are you pitying me?" "Uh…. Mable. Are you here for relatives?" "No." I bump into a stranger. " I can live by myself til' I can get a job."

 **Time skip of five minutes**

We finally reached the the hotel. "Bye! Don't forget to read the pamphlet!" I waited for a few minutes and left for food. I was walking in a empty street when I felt like I was being watch.

I felt a tug on my arm. I was in a alleyway. Irony being killed in my own name. "Why are you here?" A guy with green eyes said. "Who are you?" They were laughing I thought I saw a shadow move behind them. "We are from Perrisals. This here is Kiry short of Kirito. I'm Asun." They started walking around me. "Boys who are you torturing? You know this is my territory, right?" "Uta we we saw this pip-squeak was walking around" Asun argued. He looked really scared. He took off his sunglasses. I gasp he had black eyes with red pupils. Just like my sister. I felt a tingling heat go to my eyes. "She's a ghoul too?!" I looked at the Uta guy. "What are you?" "Same as you." He cooly answered. "I'm human you're not!" "You are from America, no?" I was dumbfounded. "How did you know?" He just nodded towards the end of the alleyway. I walked out.

 **Time skip of eight eerie minutes**

I was turned around waiting so I couldn't see… whatever it was. "So pip-squeak what's your name?" I turned around frighten. "Arii." He looked at me. "Ally-chan I'm Uta. Now America is a safe haven from for everything and one. This includes ghouls. Any ghoul who moved there would have to take supplements." I remembered the yearly shots my parents went to. "Usually when they conceive a child fresh off the pill or whatever the child would be human. But, the eighth chance, which you got, the child natural ghoul would be suppressed. You are lucky you know that?" Uta looked down at me. I saw we were walking towards the hotel. No one was on the street." Children who have been suppressed for a long time would go insane. How old are you anyway?" "Thirteen. How old are you?" He looked hurt. "It's rude to ask older people their age. I'm twenty-eight." We walked into the hotel elevator. The desk guy look at us weirdly."What are ghouls?" "We are beings with extra rc cells. We have an abnormal appetite. We have a extra organ in our backs. Sometimes more than one. It produces something called kagune.

 **Time skip after explaination on CCG and Aogori Tree**

We were in my room without me knowing. "Goodnight!" Uta sat down on the sofa. "Tomorrow we are meeting some people. When we go out you have to wear sunglasses. Your kakugan will be showing. You're hungry." I laid down and fell asleep.


End file.
